Undisclosed Desires
by thefrozenheart
Summary: Has been a year since Stefan left Mystic Falls with Klaus. He has memories, but no feelings besides desires.  Slash Story


**Undisclosed Desires.**

It has been a year, a whole year since I left Mystic Falls. My memories are blurred by my new reality. I've turn off the conscience and I'm doing everything I want. Tonight I'm going out with Klaus again, he always take me to those clubs, we drink and we hunt...

_"So what are you're doing?"_ - Klaus entered the room.

_"Nothing, just writing, I don't want to forget things."_ I answered closing my notebook.

_"Come on, let's get ready for the fun."_ He tried to seem more excited that he really was.

"Where are we going tonight?"

_"How do you feel about a swingers club?" _He smiled crookedly at me.

...

It was a very dark place, I couldn't see anything for a moment.

_"You never told me you were a voyer."_ I affirmed.

"Don't pretend you don't like it too." It sounded like a question, but I didn't answer.

As always, I went to the bar and start drinking while Klaus disappeared behind the black curtains.

After a few drinks he came back with a smile on his face and a reddish mouth.

_"Did you found someone interesting?"_ He asked.

_"Nope. You?"_

He looked at me with disapproval._"He found me. 2 o'clock, blond with black shirt."_

_"He seems nice... and on drugs." _I said with a bit of sarcasm.

He frowned._ "It's just ecstasy, is not a big deal."_

A few seconds later the blond boy approached and asked Klaus if he could buy him a drink.

_"Of course you can."_ He told the boy.

...

_"Are you sure you don't want anyone else Stefan?"_ He used his provocative voice.

I tried to ride the feeling behind my voice._"Not tonight."_

_"Ok then, it's just you, me and Marcus."_ He said looking at the blond boy.

I got close to Klaus, grabbed his arm and asked with a low voice._"Is this really necessary?"_

_"Oh can't you smell it? His blood smells so good!" _He murmured.

When we get at hotel room, Klaus told the boy to wait and come to me in the other room.

_"Today we can do things the way you like."_ Klaus said for my surprise.

_"I would like to watch if you don't mind."_ I tried to sound calm.

Klaus gave me a happy smile and turn to the living room.

Klaus started to kiss the boy in a very passionate way. He took of the boy's shirt and kissed his neck.

_"Already?"_ I asked.

Klaus looked me with his thirsty vampire eyes.

I got up from the chair and reached the boy.

_"It's ok, you are going to enjoy this. It's going to be fun."_ I compelled the boy.

_"It's going to be fun."_ The boy repeated.

Klaus bit his neck and sucked out the blood like someone who hadn't eaten in days.

_"Ah, you should taste this."_ He said with a pleasant look.

He touched his lips with his finger and then gently touched my mouth with it.

It was really good, I don't know what was better, his touch or the sweet blood.

_"Come take a bite." _He invited me.

The blood was so good, and the full of ecstasy.

_"You're going to sit there and just watch. Quietly."_ I compelled the boy again.

_"I will watch quietly."_ He repeated.

_"What are you doing?"_ Klaus had a curious look.

I got close to him and looked in his eyes. _"I think you know..."_

He looked me like someone who was waiting for a long time.

My lips touched his and I felt the sweetness from the blood in his mouth.

He kissed me back with urgency. His hand touching my neck, then my chest.

I want him so bad!

He took of his jacket and I did the same with mine. The kiss getting more and more intense.

He stopped the kiss and looked me for a few seconds. I pushed him against to the wall and kissed harder. I wanted this for so long that was impossible for me to stop now.

I kissed his neck and got my way down. The gripping of hips and hair , the sounds of soft grunts of enjoyment made me realize that Klaus was completely surrender... I could see some flashes of smiles as he bent his body back in pleasure.

He pulled me back to his lips and slid his hands on my back and my waist. He unbuttoned my belt and my jeans. I groaned with lust as he kissed my chest, neck and lips again. He pulled his own zipper down and led my hand to his hard cock. He groaned louder with pleasure as I slid my fingers inside his underwear.I landed on my knees and began kissing his excited cock, Klaus groaned even more, his hands grabbing my hair.

He pulled me back to his lips and I kissed him so intensely, I held his waist and looked into his penetrating green eyes.

_"What about tomorrow Klaus?"_ I asked, holding my breath.

He rolled his eyes._"I'm not asking you to love me, just to fuck me."_ He said turning his back to me.

He took off his pants and I did the same. I pushed him against the wall. I was inside him. And it was so good.

My hands playing around his chest and I could feel his body writhe as I penetrated him harder. I kissed his back and his neck, He moaned with pleasure ... I slipped my hands to his cock and stroked slowly.

_"Do it Stefan. Do it. I Know You want it."_ He demanded.

I sank my teeth into his neck and tasted the most extraordinary blood. He moaned with pleasure.I could feel his blood running through my body. I could feel him even more intensely.

I pushed my hips forward burying himself deeper, harder. Our groans increasing until we screamed with pleasure. I twitched and released myself deep into him. I Could feel my hand getting wet and his body relaxing.

We stayed like this for a while, until he turns around to face me and kiss me. It was more than just a kiss, it was a pleased and honest kiss.

It was the first time I felt some kind of vulnerability coming from Klaus. And that was something I could get used, something I needed.

When the kisses was getting more intense I stopped. I want him to want me, I want have some kind of power over him, and not just today.

_"Someone needs to get rid of the boy."_ I said when he tried to pull me back.

_"Right. The boy."_ He sounded like he had completely forgotten about the blond boy._ "Should we just kill him?"_

_"That would mean much more work Klaus. Just for tonight, let's keep things simple, ok?"_

_"It's your call."_ He simply said.

I approached the blond boy, who was watching us with a blank look.

_"You were never here, you left the club earlier because you felt ill."_ I demanded.

_"I've never been here."_ the boy agreed.

Now go home and forget what happened tonight.

The boy stood up, grabbed his shirt and left.

Klaus smiled at me._"Well done my Stefan."_

I looked at him and just said _"Thank you"._

_"Join me for a shower?"_ He asked with a seductive voice.

Keep the control of my desire was much more difficult than I expected. But I finally said slowly.

_"Not today. Not yet."_

Klaus just smiled and went into the bathroom. When I heard him turning on the shower I almost surrendered to the temptation of join him.

I put my pants and went to the other suite room. As I undressed to shower, I noticed how much blood I had in my body, outside and inside.I closed my eyes and felt his blood running through my veins, his intoxicating scent on my body ... It would be hard to play strong, but I need to, is the only way to get close to him and finally find out why I have those good memories of Elena and Damon, but I don't feel nothing. _Nothing._


End file.
